House of demons
by Anali-dreams
Summary: It's fifteen years later, and everyone's invited to the clones' world for a reunion of sorts. What they don't realize is that there's a surprise in store for them.


I just had a really random idea for a happy ending appear in my head. I didn't change anything big about it, so it's pretty much how I first thought. I think it's mostly cannon, but if I get anything major wrong, let me know. Especially if I messed up a character. Oh, and in this, after everything happened Yuuko wasn't a wish granter anymore but kept her magic and started to age just like the rest of us, and for convenience, the times of all four worlds run at the same rate.

Sadly, this wonderful idea does not belong to me. Everything belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

They all appeared at about the same time, the three groups of people straightening up from interdimensional travel and staring at one another in slight shock. The two men, one tall and dark, the other almost as tall and fair haired, arrived first in a swirl of blue light and strange letters. Before they had a chance to recover, two bubbles grew from the ground and exploded, each containing two people. The couple in the one closest to the two men turned to them, and the man, who had dark brown hair, smiled and said enthusiastically,

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san, hello! It's good to see you again." The woman next to him, with brownish blond hair stepped forward eagerly, saying excitedly,

"So you're the two who traveled with Syaoran when he fought Fei Wang Reed! Thank you so much for doing what you did! I've wanted to meet you for years!" She clearly had more to say, but before she could, Kurogane finally realized who the other two people were, or at least who the woman was.

"You!" he growled, startling everyone. "What are you doing here? Haven't you meddled enough?" The man standing next to her gave him an angry glare and opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuko beat him to it.

"Sakura-chan invited me, the same as she did for you, Kurogane-san!" She smiled mischievously, and added "I do hope she has some good sake to drink!"

The man next to her groaned. "Yuuko, you may only have three cups of sake, I told you that!"

She pouted, mock-glaring at him. "Watanuki is so unfair!" The greetings were interrupted by a familiar figure hurrying towards them.

"You're here! Oh, I'm so glad to see you all again! But where is Tomoyo?" At that moment, there was a swirl of violet magic, and the missing princess appeared next to Kurogane.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help my sister with some state papers and I told Kurogane-san and Fai-san to go on ahead." She beamed at them all and stepped forward to hug Sakura. The two girls smiled at each other, and then Sakura jumped and gestured back the way she came.

"This way! Syaoran is in the dining hall with everyone else."

The various pairs looked at each other, confused. Everyone else? Last time anyone had check, there was only Touya and Yukito. They hardly constituted an everyone.

When they entered the dining room, everything was chaos. There seemed to be children everywhere. They were running around the room, climbing on chairs and shrieking their lungs off. Touya and Yukito were running around, trying to get them to calm down and behave, but really they were only adding to the chaos. Sakura glared at the scene, hands on her hips.

"Syaoran!" she called. He emerged from the corner, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "What is going on? Everyone's here, and look at what our children are doing! I asked you to get them to line up, and this is what happens?!" She didn't really seem angry, though. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and it was only with difficulty that she didn't laugh.

The others looked at each other in astonishment. Our children? Surely all of these didn't belong to Sakura and Syaoran! There were too many of them, even after almost fifteen years!

Syaoran chuckled once more, and then turned to the room. "Kids, our guests are here!" The simple statement from their father had an instantaneous reaction. The children all became quiet and walked calmly over to where their parents were standing. Touya and Yukito collapsed in to chairs, breathing hard and glaring at Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran turned to the visitors. "It's very good to see you all again. Kurogane-san, Fai-san," he bowed to each of them, and Fai shifted uncomfortably, "I never had a chance to thank you for everything you did for me, and for Sakura. I'm sorry for all the suffering I caused."

Fai cleared his throat, not sure what to say, but Kurogane said it for him. "Don't be an idiot, kid. The choices we made are our own, and I wouldn't change one damn thing." Syaoran looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. His smile grew noticeably.

"Syaoran, thank you for taking care of Sakura." The two identical men regarded each other. Then the visitor bowed, replying,

"And thank you for helping us to kill Fei Wang. But that's all past now, and happier times have come. We are here to celebrate, are we not?" Syaoran smiled, and bowed to Sakura, then Yuuko and Watanuki in turn.

"Yuuko, I have a wish." She held up a hand to stop him.

"I no longer have the power to grant wishes, Syaoran." Syaoran laughed, and continued,

"I wish that you won't influence our children to become as fond of sake as you are." She glared at him, but said nothing, surprising Watanuki next to her.

"First, let me introduce you to our children." Said children had lined up in a row, in order of age. The oldest, a confident looking boy with hair a little darker than Syaoran's and eyes of a reddish amber, stepped forward. He bowed to the group.

"Hello, my name is Kurogane, and this is my twin sister, Tomoyo." He gestured to the petite girl next to him, with hair as dark as his own flowing down her back, almost to her waist. The older Kurogane and Tomoyo glanced at each other, she touched and he amused.

The next child, a skinny, lanky boy with Sakura's hair and features, and green blue eyes grinned impudently up at the adults.

"Don't let him fool you." He gestured to the young Kurogane. "His real name's Kuro-muu." The other boy squawked in outrage, but the younger one easily dodged the punch he threw at him and added, "And my name's Fai!"

The older Kurogane glared at Syaoran as if this was all his fault (which it was) while Fai simply beamed, delighted that his namesake had the same attitude that he did.

The next boy stepped up, announcing solemnly, "My name is Watanuki." He looked like a mix of Sakura and Syaoran, with his mother's hair and his father's serious features. The girl behind him cleared her throat impatiently, and he whipped around to glare at her.

"Wait your turn!"

"But Watanuki takes so long," she whined. He huffed and moved out of the way.

"I'm Yuuko!" She chirped brightly up at the no longer surprised adults. The group smiled down at her, all but one amazed to see how much she resembled her namesake rather than her parents.

The last two children moved forward holding hands. They looked at each other and said in unison, "We're Li Syaoran and Sakura!" The youngest pair of visitors looked at the two children, who were identical to their parents. The older Sakura looked a little shocked, because she would hardly expect them to name a child after someone they barely knew, but Syaoran smiled knowingly, because the other two knew Sakura better than she thought.

"Wow, you named all of your children after us?" Fai was the first one to break the silence.

"It was Sakura's idea," Syaoran mumbled, staring at his toes. "I hope you don't mind."

Sakura added, "From watching them grow, it appears that they have not only received your names, but also your personalities."

"So you have a house full of demons now, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. The others only glared at her.

* * *

I wasn't sure how to finish it, but here it is. It was hard to keep all of the people with the same names from getting mixed up. Please tell me what you think, that's why they invented reviews!


End file.
